


a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how: the prelude

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Prince Alistair AU, another drabble series from yours truly, basically i say fuck it to canon, fuck you david gaider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: "but like after those first [darkspawn] reports duncan comes to the palace to get the crown’s support for the grey wardens so he can up recruitment and alistair walks in tired of pretty much babysitting cailan and says send me." -my notes on this AU





	a tale of too many wardens because i want everyone to be happy and heres how: the prelude

“Conscript me,” he says, his temper flaring and mouth twisted into a grimace at his father’s refusal to do ANYTHING. Duncan, the warden, and Cailan, his brother, both are shocked, Cailan’s mouth even going agape at his exclamation. The king, his father, on the other hand, is not so amused.

“Alistair, if you could not go shouting preposterous things at this time, we need real solutions so if you are not-”

“It’s a perfectly real solution Father! The wardens need a clear show of support from the crown and you need to keep to your end of the treatise. Besides can you imagine how high recruitment would go up if one of the Crown Princes is suddenly a Grey Warden?” he interrupts.

“If I may, that’s not how it quite works Prince Alistair, a grey warden-”

“I appreciate what you’re doing Warden Duncan, however my youngest should not be taken seriously,”

“And that’s where the problem lies Father! You treat me like an idiot, yet, whenever you need a babysitter for Cailan and his wild flights of fancy you impress on me that I have a role of great importance! If you would put half a second of thought into my idea you would realize that it’s far better than just slapping a medallion on his chest that the Teryns are going to assume has been faked! Aside from that you could send Cailan but then who would be in line to rule should he get hurt? Warden or not, sending me with him is the best option you have and would convince not only the teryns but the rest of the court and country that this isn’t some daft doomsayer notion but that we have the beginnings or a real Blight on our hands!”

Finally he seems to have shocked his father into silence and this is when Alistair starts to believe that indeed, perhaps, he may have overstepped his boundaries, just a bit. After a moment of staring at his father, neither gaze breaking, though maybe Alistair is crumbling just a tiny bit, Duncan’s soothing voice starts to say something.

“Prince Alistair is correct, just sending him as an ambassador would lend a large amount of credibility and speed the process of verification with the other leaders. I know you are concerned with the line of succession should anything happen, but if the wardens do not get the support they need and the armies are not assembled quickly then something will most definitely happen to the line of succession, your Highness,” He says with calm finality. After a moment, his father makes a choked sound, covering his face with a gloved hand.

“Fine! Fine! Take my son Grey Warden! Cailan and I will meet you at Ostagar at the end of the month with as many men as we can collect. Cailan, go round up the generals, and begin drafting letters to the Teryns requesting as much help as they can spare. Alistair, it shall be as you wish, go pack and you will be the crown’s ambassador to the Grey Wardens. Both of you, leave now.” He says gruffly.

Alistair and Cailan stand at once, both leaving with quiet glances between them and lingering curiosity at their father’s final outburst. Once the doors are shut they depart in opposite directions, wishing each other luck.

 

-

 

Back in the council chamber, the King and the Warden stare each other down.

“Duncan, please, bring my son back to me. Safe, whole. Do not let him endure horrors such as what his mother faced.” the King pleads.

“I will do what I can, however we both know barely half of what monstrosities that the darkspawn are capable of. There will be no sparing him from all of that. Nor of the monstrosities caused by man. He is grown, and willing to help, you must let him do so Maric,”

“I know,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ready everyone!! If I add anything to this work specifically, it'll probably be stuff about Alistair and Cailan growing up together. Aside from that check the series of the same name for more in this AU! also I'm on tumblr @youngizzik if you'd like to chat with me!


End file.
